L'Échange
by Larye
Summary: AU Captain Swan. Emma Swan a atteint le fond du baril, alors elle décide de reprendre sa vie en mains. Un échange de maisons? Pourquoi pas, si cela implique des rencontres inattendues? Emma - Killian (Hook)


**Quelques précisions **: C'est ma toute première Fanfiction, donc vous pouvez me donnez vos commentaires afin que je m'améliore! Surtout, j'aimerais d'abord précisez que les superbes personnages qui vont peupler mon histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, en plus de m'être inspiré d'un film (dont le nom m'échappe) pour l'intrigue principale.

Surtout, c'est une Captain Swan Fiction. Vous serrez introduit à d'autres personnages, dont Ariel, mais l'histoire ne sera pas centralisée sur ceux-ci. Ils servent cependant comme pilier à mon histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **: PILOT

Le genre de journée où il est préférable de rester confortablement isolé du monde extérieur, préférablement sous la plus grosse montagne de couvertures de l'univers. (Évidemment, ça en fait, des couvertures) Le genre de journée où une once de lumière est synonyme de brulure au troisième degré. Le genre de journée où même les miroirs refusent de refléter notre image.

Dans une petite ville en périphérie de Dublin, au bout d'une longue (très longue) route de gravelle, se trouve une jolie petite maison campagnarde. Figurez-vous que dans ce coin particulièrement perdu de l'Irlande, les résidences portent des noms… Alors transportons-nous précisément à la propriété de _La Sirène _(et oui, la propriété est définitivement ensorcelante)… Une petite clôture blanche délimite l'entrée principale et donne sur une allée de fleurs luxuriantes, qui dégagent une odeur suffisamment forte pour parfois se propager à travers une fenêtre ouverte, et venir chatouiller le petit nez de la propriétaire, Ariel Jones. Ariel Jones est ce qu'il y a de plus simple comme personne. Elle adore entretenir ses fleurs et se procure une joie particulière à cultiver son potager. Son doux plaisir est de s'assoir, le matin, café en main sur le banc blanc qui donne sur le devant de sa propriété, et admirer le doux relief de l'Irlande. Évidemment, seulement les matins où il ne pleut pas des cordes (ces matins sont parfois rares, dans cette douce contrée verdoyante). Tout cela semble idyllique, mais au moment où je vous parle, notre chère Ariel a passé une mauvaise journée. Comme tous les matins, Ariel est partie en vélo de sa résidence, pour pouvoir aller prendre le train et travailler dans la grosse ville adjacente. La journée semblait bien commencer… Mais une gomme dans les cheveux; une promotion qui lui a glissé entre les mains et un petit ami inexistant (depuis le message texte qu'elle a reçu à 14 :12) plus tard, on pourrait dire que la journée s'est… mal déroulée? Cependant, Ariel préfèrerait probablement l'usage de l'expression « Bloody Hell of a Day » (dans le mauvais sens du terme, évidemment), merci à l'influence de son frère! Pour conclure en beauté, un torrent de pluie s'est déversé sur sa tête lors de son retour à la maison en vélo (une promenade qui est habituellement paisible, je vous le rappelle). Ainsi, Ariel est présentement dans son bain et pleure, un immense de verre de vin dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre de bain, non sans un nuage d'humidité qui la suit dans son corridor, Ariel se dirige d'un pas convaincu vers son ordinateur portable avec une seule idée en tête : PARTIR OUTRE-MER.

« Recherche Google : Échange de maisons, Los Angeles. »

xoxo

À Los Angeles, un scénario à la fois similaire, mais aussi totalement différent, prend place. Là-bas, le « rêve américain » d'une valeureuse guerrière vient de s'effondrer. Emma Swan est couchée dans son lit, dans sa merveilleuse résidence surdimensionnée d'Hollywood, sous une montagne de couverte (une montagne de l'ordre de ce que vous avons discuté précédemment). Les rideaux opaques de la chambre d'Emma n'ont pas laissé entrer la lumière extérieure depuis bientôt 2 jours. Avec ces 48 heures au lit en banque, les cernes d'Emma n'ont d'égal que les grognements de son ventre. Cela semble assez triste comme image, mais pourtant… Ouvrez n'importe quel magasine People et Emma Swan semble être LA personne à envier. Célèbre designer qui a récemment lancé sa nouvelle collection de vêtements, _The Savior _(qui a d'ailleurs eu un succès monstre!), Emma Swan est reconnue mondialement non seulement pour son talent, mais aussi pour sa récente « presque union » avec le célèbre acteur Neal Cassidy. Ils se sont en effet fiancés il y a moins d'un mois, après 6 mois de relation. Le conte de fées s'est malheureusement rapidement transformé en cauchemar. Alors, ces journaux à potins dont je vous parlais?, et bien, ils risquent de propager la nouvelle monstre sous peu : « Break-up in Hollywood! ».

Parlez à n'importe quel ami d'Emma, il vous dira que sa relation de couple avec Neal était tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain. L'homme avait une telle emprise sur Emma qu'elle se refusait bon nombre de ses plaisirs de la vie, simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Le couple a craqué sous la pression alors que Neal ne supportait plus l'idée que sa fiancée ait autant, sinon plus, de succès que lui ; tandis qu'Emma a ouvert les yeux sur ce (pardon le langage) trou-de-cul. Merci à August, son meilleur ami depuis sa jeune enfance, de lui avoir ouvert les yeux!

« Allez, Em. Debout, ça suffit », en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

*Grognement*

« Em, tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages depuis deux jours. Lève-toi, prend une douche au moins! »

« August, va-t'en. » *Nouveau grognement*

« Non, je ne quitte pas cette pièce. Tu te lèves immédiatement, tu vas prendre une douche, et nous allons au restaurant. »

« Tu ne changeras pas d'idée non…? Arrgghhh. Est-ce que le restaurant peut venir à nous au moins…? »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas endurer ton odeur. Douche! Douche! »

« Arrête de parler si fort… Je me lève… »

Une douche, un livreur de pizza, et un choix de Blue-Ray plus tard, Emma et August sont assis sur le divan du salon d'Emma, devant Peter Pan. Le choix de film semble ridicule pour une fille en peine d'amour, mais c'est le film préféré d'Emma (et August a appris à l'apprécier, merci à Emma).

Emma se lève brusquement debout. « Refill de vin? »

« Certainement. »

August appuie sur pause et regarde Emma partir dans la cuisine.

« Tu t'en sors Emma? »

« Oh, quelques verres de vin encore et je vais aller plus que bien! » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

*Soupir* « Tu devrais vraiment te changer les idées avec autre chose que Peter Pan. Le sarcasme de Captain Hook commence définitivement à affecter ta personnalité. »

« August, ferme-la. T'as pas mieux à faire, style aller déranger ton petit ami au lieu de me faire la morale? »

« Jefferson travaille ce soir. »

« Oh fabuleux! C'est moi qui récolte le rôle de baby-sitter! » Emma relance avec un faux sourire.

« Sérieusement? Em, j'essaie simplement de t'aider. »

« Aide-moi en appuyant sur play. »

Sa seule réponse est de fermer la télévision.

« August! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait? »

« Quoi encore? »

« Partir. Changer d'air! Pour quelque temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Em, tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas, rester ici, à L.A, et t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu devrais prendre du temps juste pour toi, sans tout le stress qui corrompt ta vie ici. »

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Tu vois, pour la première fois ce soir, tu dis quelque chose qui a du sens ce soir. »

xoxo

Une semaine plus tard, devant la résidence _La Sirène _s'arrête un taxi, avec à son bord un colis express qui est arrivé des États-Unis en première classe. Emma regarde par la fenêtre pour admirer l'endroit où elle va vivre lors des 4 prochaines semaines. Pendant un instant, Emma se demande pourquoi elle s'est impulsivement inscrite à cet échange de maisons. Elle gruge anxieusement ses ongles, décapant un peu de son vernis à ongles Chanel. Tout le monde sait que l'Irlande est le pays par excellence de la pluie et des plaines verdoyantes… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Elle qui aime tant sa vie de citadine hollywoodienne! Elle soupire et murmure…

« Voilà une nouvelle aventure qui commence. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Madame ? » lance le chauffeur de taxi.

« Non rien. (lui tend de l'argent) Gardez la monnaie. »

xoxo

« Oh je sens que je vais m'habituer rapidement à cette vie! » s'exclame Ariel à la vue de la gigantesque maison qui prend place devant ses yeux.

xoxo Larye.


End file.
